Un poema para ti, una historia de los dos
by Symbelmine
Summary: Pequeños drabbles para contar historias que no tienen final. Porque a veces la muerte es la única salida a ese remolino de contradicciones que dice llamarse vida.
1. Canción de Otoño

**hola! como todo lo que hago es apenas llega a mi mente aqui va el primer one-shot del fic y para complaceros sera ShunXAlice**

**shun: que bien, setre el primero**

**yo: en morir**

**shun: que!**

**yo: no me resisti la tentacion e hice la primera historia de romance, pero tragica**

**shun: te odio! por que me haces estoya son tres veces**

**yo: lo siento, pero por fa no se vallan no va a ser tan trágica a demás se sacrifica por amor**

* * *

><p>-Shun Kazami, te odio- fueron las últimas palabras que escucho de aquellos labios que tanto amaba, las últimas palabras que precedieron a la muerte, a la de ambos, porque ella le había arrancado la vida al irse.<p>

Le había arrancado lo poco que le quedaba. Al gritar no escuchaba su vos, si no el susurro del viento, pues esa no era suya, era de ella, al irse se la llevo igual. La vida no era nada y el tiempo parecía estar detenido en un invierno terrible.

Solo se sentaba junto a la ventana a ver el cielo, a pensar en ella, en las muchas veces que fueron felices, en todo el tiempo que perdió y debió aprovechar para estar junto a ella. En todas las noches que paso fuera, en las mil y una cosas que no le dijo y en las otras mil y una que no quiso decirle. En todo lo que el tiempo quita y lo que el destino nos arranca.

Se preguntaba ¿como era que afuera hacía sol y dentro de su casa solo había hielo? ¿como era que la había dejado ir tan de repente? Se preguntaba si ¿no la podría tener por un momento más? si no era posible un instante para robarle un beso y decir te amo. Si no era posible un reencuentro y una despedida, al menos para que le devolviera un poco de él, para tener una luz en su alma y sentir que no lo había dejado.

Debería hacerlo, debería estar con ella, solo había un problema ¿Dónde estaba? Como encontrarla. Morir es sencillo, lo difícil es saber como estar juntos sin impedimento, juntos por siempre y queriéndose una vez más. No quería vivir, pero tampoco morir, solo deseaba su perdón para vivir una muerte mejor. Solo necesitaba algo, una ocasión, un triste instante de ceguera para efectuar el plan que lo uniese a ella. Solo hacía falta estar frente a la ventana, tomar una rosa ponerla frente a su fotografía, empuñar el arma y…

-voy por ti, Alice- juro al apuntarse- solo espérame.

Se escucho un pequeño ruido, seguido de un golpe, para ver una línea de sangre que recorría el piso y una nota detrás de la foto:

"ya no hace falta perdonarme yo te amo por matarme"

* * *

><p><strong>Lo he editado como lo recomienda Malosfics. Tal ves se pregunte por que le hago caso, la verdad es que la mayoria solo sabe decir que: "no hacen sino criticar" "no saben lo que hacen" "porque son tan metidos". Yo sigo sus consejos para MEJORAR es algo que les recomiendo a todos, aunque ya dije "No voy a arreglar Una Noche de Terror.<strong>

**Nos vemos **


	2. Nocturno

_bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen_

_capi DanXRuno_

* * *

><p>Pensar en ti, no me hace mejor, no me hace peor…Aquí, donde me ves, la luna acaricia mi rostro mientras la miro, sentada en el marco de mi ventana.<p>

Tal vez sea el hecho de que tú no estés y la melancolía de que no volverás, pero no te preocupes, estaré bien mientras recuerdes que te amo y que no me olvidaré de lo que dijiste.

El insomnio seguirá mientras que tu lejos estas.

Prometo no volver a escribir poemas para ti, así no me sentiré más sola.

Prometo olvidar todo lo malo que opine alguna vez de ti, y entregarme en cuerpo y alma a sentirme cerca a ti a pesar de la distancia y del olvido. No me da miedo el futuro y la soledad, mientras sepa que estas feliz; yo lo estaré también.

Recuerdo cuando te conocí y duele saber que desde ese día te perdí. Tú la amaste siempre, aunque negabas todo eso. Me pregunto que pensaste o piensas de mí; yo creí al principio que estabas loco, tu el Gran Dan Kuso estaba ebrio de amor por Alice Gehabich, ahora sé que era más que eso y que lo mío por ti fue simple imprimación; un simple acto de no sé que.

Mi cumpleaños también es el tuyo y el día de mi muerte lo será también aunque no olvides los jazmines que debes colocar sobre mis manos cuando me digas por última vez "adiós".

* * *

><p>Piensas que no te quiero, lo sé. Pero ahora que estamos lejos y que no regresaré es imposible profesar mi amor por ti.<p>

Jamás olvidaré tus cabellos azules y tu sonrisa traviesa. Sobre todo recordaré que me amabas como nadie lo hará y que pensare en ti como jamás lo haré por nadie.

He viajado tanto y conocido a tantas mujeres, eh visto tantas que sus nombres son casi infinitos, pero ella, simplemente Runo, es única y su aroma no se puede comparar con nada.

La distancia que nos separa aun no es rival para el amor que siento por ella y que ella tendría por mí.

Como regalo de navidad y suave brisa de primavera llego una carta tuya y un poema.

Tus palabras dulces me conmovieron el alma y me llena de alegría saber que aun piensas en mí, pero la sola ilusión de que sufres por mí me tiene peor. No podre volver, ese es mi destino y el tuyo si lo aceptas… la otra esperanza es la muerte.

Creo que podre volver a verte. Alice a decidido no casarse, se retracto frente a su padre, y yo estoy gustoso. Te tendré en mis manos de nuevo y podre tener tu cuerpo junto al mío.

No me importa lo lejos que estamo,s llegare a ti pronto, el destino nos quiere juntos y así estaremos.

De todas las noticias que ha recibido en mi vida, esta es la más dura.

Runo esta muerta... esta muerta, la única razón de mi vida, se esfumo. Estas muerta y de eso si no hay regreso. Debí quedarme, no debí dejarte… lo lamento, solo fue una equivocación del destino.

Si tú te vas yo también me voy, porque compartimos la misma vida ¿no?... Te Amo, Espérame voy por Tí.


	3. Versos de Otoño

**hola! de nuevo, regrese con otra historia ;) y como ahora si tengo un poquito de tiempo explicare algo...no es que me guste matar personajes... es que me encanta.**

**La verdad es que; matar a Shun Kazami el mas paspi, el más Sexy el xhico por el que todas votan la baba no lo se en cierta parte es divertido... Alice a veces es demasiado simplona y daaaa, pero sigo pensando que es una niña de la cual ahi que tomar ejemplo...Dan Kuso es el heroe y matar al heroe me convierte en la villana mas malvada...Runo creo que es porque pensar en todas las cosas anteriores me deja sin explicasion para Runo creo que fue para fastidiar a Dan...**

**En fin la verdad yo ni comprendo de donde me salen estas cosas en resumen sera porque: _bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen..._**

* * *

><p><strong>VERSOS DE OTOÑO<strong>

-Mira, Mira, Mira- se repetía en su pensamiento mientras se dirigía al escenario y 5.000 kilómetros de distancia que los separaban.

Ella hundió sus pies en la arena, y se tumbo frente al mar a pensar. Su aventura de un día fue eso, o más, ¿Por qué lo pensaba tanto? Acaso la oscuridad de la noche hace las cosas tan largas como la eternidad.

Dos meses interminables en su prisión. Ella tenía escrito su nombre, Ace, en cada centímetro de la pared, era el costo justo por amarlo sin razón.

Lo conoció una noche de Julio, en el bar donde trabaja, no sabía quién era en realidad, hasta que él le pago por bailar; hizo el mejor stripper de su vida.

-no crees que un buen cantante lo haría mejor- en ese momento entono su último éxito y ella quedo matada. Le dijo y su nombre y se ofreció acostarse con él gratis. A la mañana siguiente no lo encontró; había sido una más en su vida.

Dos meses más y la busco en el mismo Bar, pero esta vez no la pudo encontrar. Camino sin rumbo por la ciudad, pensando en su cuerpo y en lo extraño que es amar. Una noche de placer se convirtió en su cansancio por saber si también lo pensaba y si al igual lo amaba.

Al final de la plaza la pudo divisar, tenía su mejor traje y las maletas a un lado. Se acerco repentinamente y sin pensar a sus labios pudo atrapar.

* * *

><p><strong>fue muy corto, lo se, pero agradescan que no mate a nadie xD... la explicación: no tengo nada encontra de mira y Ace son dos personas totalmente ajenas a mis venganzas así que se merecian el final<strong>

**Shun: Fabia y Ren tendran un final tan malo como el mio **

**Yo: no se ? aun no lo se tal ves les de un final feliz**

**Shun: ¬¬ eres demasiado vengativa**

**Yo: enserio? en fin el proximo capi RenXFabia o BillyXJulie aun no desido?**

**Sayonara**


	4. Poema del secreto

**Hola (otra vez yo ;)) se que he abandonado fanfiction ****últimamente, pero he decidido publicar otro capi de esta serie de one-shot y bueno en un breve momento de inspiración hice esta trágica historia sobre Fabia y Linus.**

**Disfrútenla.**

* * *

><p><strong>SECRETO <strong>

—eso no te importa ¿cierto? —fueron las últimas palabras que le oí decir, y se refería a mí con ellas, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de todo el amor que le tenia, por ello, en un segundo comencé a recordar:

—en estos momentos a mi no me importa eso —grite, cuando me dio semejante excusa por haber fallado.

—pues, es tu problema, si queres que la misión termine bien, hazlo tu mismo —me contesto, cuando se encontraba al otro lado del pasillo, intentando no caer al suelo por las heridas que tenía en todo su cuerpo

—al parecer debo hacerlo —afirme fríamente mientras me acercaba y la ayudaba a ir a la enfermería

—Fabia —grite groseramente, a las 5:00 horas, fuera de su habitación —sal rápido.

—déjame dormir —dijo con un bostezo y abrió la puerta —acaso no sabes que no me levanto después de las ocho.

La mire directamente a los ojos, para ver si lograba saber algo sobre ella —a mi no me importa.

—acaso es eso lo único que sabe decirme, "eso no me importa"

—eso no le importa —ahora estaba tan enojada que sus ojos se veían encharcados.

—bien.

—Fabia, amor —decía un peli blanco en la puerta— vamos, acompáñame, sabes que odio ir solo.

—ella no irá a ningún lado- grite, impidiendo que ella contestara— debe ir a entrenar aún no sabe ni lo básico- ella solo se despidió y me siguió resignadamente…

* * *

><p>—me voy Linus ayúdame —grito suavemente mientras lloraba y golpeaba a un enemigo— eso no te importa ¿cierto? —fueron sus últimas palabras, al ver que su cuerpo era atravesado por una lanza.<p>

—Fabia —le grite— no es momento para morir —¿para que decía eso ahora? si estaba contra el frió suelo. Ella, muerta, la mejor guerrera de todas, la chica más especial del mundo, la única cosa por la cual sigo aquí y... ella nunca supo que la amaba. Solo se entero de que "eso a mí no me importaba"

* * *

><p><strong>Bien eso fue todo, a mi sinceramente puedo decir que me encanto (como pocas cosas lo hacen) a veces no me cae bien Fabia, pero en este fic fue la excepción. hasta siento algo de lastima.<strong>

**no olviden dejar sus opiniones en los reviews.**

**Sayonara**


	5. Ite, Missa est

**¡Hello! Otra vez, yo :)**

**Como deben saber estoy de nuevo publicando a diestra y siniestra, jajaja. No en serio, recuperando lo que deje pendiente, estoy aquí dejandoles otro poema que ambienta una historia... No es tragica como las demás.**

_Bakugan ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no se de quien son :P_

* * *

><p>ITE, MISSA EST<p>

—¡Shadow! ¡Eres un idiota! —grito por tercera vez la oji azul echando chispas por los ojos —hay. como te odio.

Bajaste la mirada y una irónica sonrisa se deslizo entre tus labios, como siempre. Corriste tras ella por varias calles y no se dejaba atrapar. ¿Dónde estaba oculta? ¿Por qué siempre quería jugar contigo?

—ven Mylene, ven Mylene —le llamaste, como se llama a una mascota escondida.

Nada, nada sucedió. Ella seguía escondida como un cachorro atemorizado.

Estaba en un pequeño rincón, al fondo de un callejón. Escuchaba como la llamabas y se reía, a veces podías ser más ridículo de lo que parecía.

—¡ya Mylene! Me exasparas.

—querrás decir exasperas —dijo con sarcasmo, saliendo de su escondite –¿que haces buscando y oliendo de aquí para allá como un perro?

—pues, buscándote —te erguiste derecho y desafiante, quedando a su altura, ella te fulmino con la mirada, esa hechicera mirada –eres una tonta. Sonreíste y te acercaste aún más —estas tan loca como yo.

La hiciste reír, por un momento hubo felicidad en su frío y glorioso cuerpo.

La tierra tembló y ella lo hizo también. Callo justo en tus brazos, en un raro desequilibrio, muy impropio en ella. La tenías atrapada, justo donde querías. Levanto la mirada divertida, ¿Qué creías tú que intentaba? Fue ella quien se arrojó sobre ti y te beso. Con desenfreno y pasión, deseo insaciable que te entrego a través de su lengua, que exploraba tu boca con una infantil alegría. De poco a poco te diste cuenta que ella no te huía. Te estaba acorralando.

* * *

><p><strong>Antes que nada, no se si este sea el ultimo o no de estos one-shot, tal vez tenga imaginación para uno más, pero en realidad no se.<strong>

**Segundo, se que quedo algo flojo, lo siento en verdad si no les gusto, pero es algo que hice en un lapsus de inspiración y me parece perfecto así.**

**Por ultimo, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, espero que mis historia les hagan pasar lindo momentos o que almenos le haga salir una risa tonta :P.**

**Bye**

**P.D: quejas, insultos, alabanzas, tomatazos o otra cosa, en los reviews **


End file.
